


Something Different

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dominant Bottom, Electrocution, Gags, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Rope Bondage, Submissive Harry, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even if Harry is the dominant one, sometimes the life gets too hectic. Well, a role-reversal is in order.Or,A non-traditional one shot, where omega!Louis wrecks alpha!Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing something well, different? I thrive for authoritative but submissive Harry a lot. And Louis is always a dominant bottom.

Harry could feel his heart beating louder than ever. He knew he needed this, needed to lose control for once. But he did not trust his own body at all. He was shaking out of sheer stress. He desperately needed a release. He was too embarrassed to ask for it. ‘What would he think?’ Was the constant nagging in his mind. So when he stepped up and actually asked his lover, Louis, ‘to put him in his place for a night’ he expected all the chaos towards him. He expected crazy looks, disgusted feelings or even radiating fear. 

“About time you asked.”

He certainly did not expect that. Was he really listening the correct words? Or was Louis patiently waiting for this request? Was Louis always rooting for this ? He had so many questions. 

“You like like you could use a hand there Harry. You work too long and too hard, which I’m absolutely proud of, but you do need a break. So for this one, please let me take care of you? Please Alpha? Just one night?” 

And who was Harry to deny those innocent eyes? No one. His mind was flooding with different scenarios, how this time it would be him at Louis’ mercy instead of the other way round. And he found it so hot, more than what he should have. After all, he trusted Louis and his intentions. Louis must have been seeing the building stress and pressure on him. Just one night off from it would never hurt, it would rather turn out good. And that’s how they agreed upon it. 

“Take good care of me baby. Make me give it all up.” Harry said kissing Louis’ plump lips, putting his forehead forward onto the other. And before he even realised, he was spirally going down in his head. 

*

And now here he was, standing in the middle of their basement— naked, hands tangled behind his back; patiently waiting for Louis. His mind was screaming wrongwrongwrongwrong. He was physically tired and ready to give up, but his mind was yet so strong and telling him to back off. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Louis. Firstly, he wasn’t supposed to be this tired! He could handle every thing that was thrown at him. At least that’s what his mind told him. He mind was constantly battling with his body. His body needed this, his mind was against this. And all he could do right now, was to hope that Louis will fix it all for him. 

‘There is nothing wrong in asking for help’ he tried telling himself. ‘Not when you are supposed to be the one in charge.’ His mind challenged. He was picking battles now and little did he know that’s what exactly Louis wanted him to do while waiting.

He could hear Louis shuffle behind him, locking them inside. Louis walked all the way forward to Harry. And fuck, Harry was stunned. Louis was half naked, wearing Harry’s flared jeans, fucking folded near ankles! The ink on his body sharper than he can remember. His hair were up in a quiff, a little bit slicked back. And oh, those cheekbones could cut through him and he would thank Louis. 

“Are you ready, Alpha?”

There was no ‘are you sure?’ or ‘do you want to forget this?’ or ‘let’s cancel it.’ It was his omega’s question, no! It was a damn demand. A shiver ran down his spine. Not trusting his mouth, he just nodded. 

“Words Alpha.” 

“Yes Louis. I’m ready.” Harry could feel the grogginess in his voice. He just wanted to shut his mind. He needed to be broken. 

Louis started looping on a black leather collar around Harry’s neck, never losing his blank expressions. He could feel Harry was nervous, but he was going to make it all right. Louis was glad for Harry’s stiff demeanour. The least thing he would want right now is to put up a fight with his alpha. All he wanted to do today was to convince Harry that it is alright to ask for help, it is alright give up once in a while, that it is absolutely fine to be vulnerable, that it is healthy. 

He led Harry near to the wall by grabbing onto his upper arm. He was utterly thankful for their minds to design a ‘close-to-perfection’ basement. The beehive ceiling, dim lights, switches and hooks at the very right places! ‘God we are intelligent’ he thought. 

“On your knees, but don’t kneel all the way; stay upright.” And Louis was sure it wasn’t his omega who was speaking. It was his conscience which solely wanted his own Harry back. 

Hesitantly Harry followed his order, it was visible that he was debating with himself. He was forcing himself to do whatever his boy wanted him. Louis grabbed a chain which was dangling from the structured ceiling and attached it to the loop on Harry’s collar. It was as if the chain barely reached Harry’s neck, cutting most of Harry’s neck movement. Louis took the spreader bar from the cabinet and smirked looking at Harry. Looking at the cruel thing in Louis’ hand, Harry’s breath hitched. He shuddered, but he was not going to oppose him. Walking towards Harry, Louis kicked lightly at his knees, easily distancing them the farthest possible. Skilfully he strapped the spreader bar to his ankles, pushing Harry into the least comfortable position possible. He was still shocked on how Harry was still keeping it to himself yet, not even a simple whine leaving his mouth. 

Louis was now working on the ropes. He was planning on some bondage. Moving Harry’s hands to either side of his body, Louis started tying his wrist to the upper thigh. Louis went for eight continuous loops around the thigh, keeping a hawk eye towards Harry searching for any sign of discomfort. He showed none. Tightening the knots on both the sides, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

Harry looked absolutely helpless, literally at Louis’ feet awaiting for what’s to come. He occupied the small space between Harry’s back and the wall, sucking and biting on Harry’s shoulders, leaving his mark everywhere. He kept on sucking harshly, until he was satisfied by all the purple bruises surrounding Harry’s tattoos. 

Harry’s body was refusing this all. It was such a foreign feeling to him, being bound, under someone else’s eyes. His mind was fighting this all but he was physically unable to do anything. He wasn’t quite sure whether he should curse Louis or praise him. Well, he was about to find out. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a finger poking at his hole. He sucked in a sharp breath, not knowing what was about to happen. 

Louis spat on his fingers and harshly inserted one finger inside Harry. He could feel Harry freeze. Without waiting for anything, he added another one and started scissoring them. 

“Relax a bit Alpha.” Louis put emphasis on the word alpha, just to make it humiliating for Harry. 

Effortlessly he put a hand in his back pocket and pulled out a cock ring. He slipped it on Harry’s hard cock and he was pretty sure Harry tried moving, tried to do something, anything. But, boy was he helpless now. 

Louis added a third finger this time and Harry started clenching on his fingers. Harry felt his face heat up from that because heck, it was embarrassing. Louis was now purposefully brushing his fingers against Harry’s prostate giving him every ounce of pleasure possible. As soon as he was convinced that Harry was giving in, lulling to the pleasure he pulled out his fingers. 

A pathetic sound left Harry’s mouth on the lack of the fingers. Louis only smirked wider because oh, it was just the start. Louis walked over to the drawers, pulling out their biggest vibrator and the ball gag. He dragged an armless chair with him right in front of his face. Louis gagged Harry first, tightening the straps of the gag in his long hair. Not so gently, he shoved in the vibe without any warning. This caused Harry to move forward a bit, only to get restrained back by the ceiling chain. Louis turned on the vibrator to the second setting and sat down in front of Harry. 

“How does it feel alpha?” Louis wanted to break him mentally and this talk was paying off for it. 

Harry tried glaring at Louis but his glassy eyes made more of a bambi look towards him. His cock was achingly hard, the cock ring refusing, almost leaking of pre-cum. He, the alpha, was all tied up taking orders from his omega, at his mercy. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Louis started playing with his own nipples. This only caused Harry to growl, which only came out as muffled. Harry tried moving forward only to get chocked by the chain. 

“Hmm I wanna hear you Alpha.” 

With that, Louis changed the setting of the vibrator to a solid eight, causing Harry to scream from the back of his throat. Louis subtly pushed in the vibrator, keeping a hand to its base, keeping it in place. Now Harry’s prostate was properly being abused and his cock, achingly red. This was partly because of the humiliation or maybe the fact that Louis was in control of him. But he could feel his mind breaking down at a steady pace. 

“UMMMMMMMMMMM”

Louis could feel Harry shaking. ‘Why is Harry fighting this’ he thought. He needed to push a bit further. Louis started stroking light fingers over Harry’s length. With that Harry screamed more and the tears started streaming down. Louis started moving the vibrator at a fast pace, sending a lot of pained pleasure to Harry. 

“Erhy! Erhy eah.” 

Louis let out a satisfying smile, planting the vibrator right against his prostate and moving in front of him again. 

“I can’t hear you Alpha.” Louis smirked. He pinched Harry’s nipples, twisting them all the way. Harry said something again but it only came out as muffled. Smiling, Louis walked back to the drawers, this time bringing out the electrocuting pencil device. Harry could already feel his walls breaking down and he was in a different mental state. 

Louis bent down in front of Harry, turning on the device. He pressed it just about Harry’s left nipple, earning a shudder from Harry. 

“UMMMMMMMMMMM EAH!” 

Louis moved to his right nipple, ignoring all the screams. He knew how much Harry could take and how much he was pushing. Louis moved all over his body and finally forcing open his hand. Louis put the pointed device between the flesh of his two fingers earning the loudest scream yet. He knew Harry was close. Harry was forcing himself to keep the hand open, forcing himself to be good for Louis. And honestly Louis thought that this was it. Turning off the device, he walked back in front of Harry. Carefully he took off the gag, all wet from Harry’s drool. 

“Mercy! Mercy! Omega please, mercy! Please, omega, mercy!” 

Without any word, Louis took out the vibrator which made Harry to let out small whimpers. And much to his relief, the cock ring was also removed. He was just waiting for one instruction. 

“Come alpha, come down to me.” Louis coaxed. 

And Harry came, hard. And Harry passed out right then. 

Harry woke up to distant humming, warm blanket and a hand in his hair. He started shuffling only to get pulled closer to Louis. He moved his head to look at him fast asleep with a slight frown on his face. And at that moment he knew, however Harry was stuck, whatever he needed, Louis would always be there for him. And with that he drifted back to sleep with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make such chapters for other ships as well? 
> 
> Kudos/comments/reviews ? Xx


End file.
